


Do Your Thing

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Karen was collecting moments.  Frank, none the wiser, fell right into the simple, greedy trap that she'd laid.  Not that he had any regrets about that.Kinktober Day 10: Hair-Pulling





	Do Your Thing

_ If you feel like you wanna make love all night and you feel it’s right, right on, right on, ‘cause whatever you do, oh, you’ve got to do your thing, do your thing. _

Frank may have been the vigilante, but Karen was the one collecting ammo.

Not physical ammo, mind you; between the two of them, she and Frank had enough ammunition to last three lifetimes.

No, she was collecting a store of moments - little ones, like when she’d sat with Frank on the couch to unwind, mindlessly watch  _ Master Chef _ while they discussed the brief niceties of each other’s day.  She’d let her hand drift from the top of the couch to the muscular plane of his back to the bristly hairs at the back of his neck.  When her nails grazed deeper into his hair, he inhaled deeply, and straightened up, brushing her hand aside.

Or another time, when she’d had to stitch up a gash at his temple, and her pinky, splayed out because she was concentrating, had accidentally dug into the hair above his ear, and he’d made a small, strangled sound, and she’d thought she was hurting him.

Or last night, when he’d been mostly asleep and she’d tested it out, letting her fingers glide over his scalp and tightening ever so gently, and in his state of rest his hips had rolled forward, and the moan escaping his throat was no longer strangled, but clear as day.

These were the moments she’d been collecting, saving up for a special occasion.  Saving up for tonight.

Frank got to her apartment around eleven, as per usual.  Karen called out to let him know she was in her bedroom, and then she heard him trudge into the bathroom and turn on the shower.  He never took longer than five minutes cleaning up, unless he was injured, but he would’ve let her know by now if that were the case.

She crept out of her door and slipped into her kitchen, fixing her hair no fewer than three times, and waited.

Frank emerged from the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and eyelashes still dewy from his shower, and stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting on the counter, wearing a crisp white button down and soft red panties, legs spread wide open.

Karen could almost hear his tongue drag across the divots of his chapped lower lip.

“Wow,” was all he could manage at first, tucking the end of his towel in at his waist, rolling it for good measure.

“Wow?”  Karen mustered up a smile, and her heart slammed furiously in her chest as he came closer, his bare feet slapping gently against the kitchen tiles.  “I hope that’s a, uh, good ‘wow.’”

“Better than good,” he rumbled, resting his hands on either side of her hips against the counter.  The air between them was thick and full and hot, damp from the heat of the water that had begun to dry off Frank’s skin.

Karen felt herself arching, her chest pulling toward him, before he even touched her.  So she touched him first, sinking her hands into his shoulders to pull him into her.

He tasted fresh and ragged, all teeth and chapped skin and the thin remnants of blood from his split lip, and  _ God _ , Karen  _ needed him _ .  So much she almost forgot all that she’d collected, just for tonight.

“Frank,” she whispered, her hands ghosting their way up his neck and into the thick tufts of hair at the base of his skull.

He inhaled sharply, almost jolting against her as her fingernails scraped the skin of his scalp, and Karen could feel the edges of his teeth sliding from behind her ear down her neck and into her collarbone, closing down hard and hot.  She felt his hips hit the counter, then heard the splat of his towel, still a little wet at the ends, against the cold kitchen tiles. His fingers slipped down the front of her shirt, popping the buttons free one by one.

“Do you like that?” Karen hissed, letting her hands grab down onto the fistfuls of hair and pull upwards, so that Frank’s head tipped back, his eyes meeting hers at once.  Determined. Wanting.

And then hard.

He thrust his hand between them to rip her panties down her thighs and angle his cock to slide between her plump, dripping lower lips.  She accepted his thick length with a shuddering inhale, her toes curling as her heels pressed into his lower back. He pushed into her slowly, almost growling at the gentle curve of her jaw, both teasing her and begging for more.

Karen responded by tugging his hair even more earnestly, pulling his head up far enough for her to dig her teeth into the tender spot below his Adam’s apple, watching it bob when he swallowed as he bottomed out inside her.

“Pull it, Karen,” he said harshly, pulling his hips back and shoving them forward again, gliding into her slick pussy and reveling in the sound of his flesh smacking hard against hers.

She yanked hard on every pinch of hair she could find, her hips stuttering forward to tease his closer, to feel his cock split into the deepest parts of her, to feel the blunt head of his dick twitch inside her.

Frank’s tongue swiped out the trace the arch of her neck, and when he closed his lips over her pulse point, his breath hot and wet on her skin, she bit down hard on her lip, feeling her inner walls squeeze and convulse around him.

Karen came hard just as Frank dropped his head to her chest to wrap his lips around her nipple, a soft, high noise muffling into the tenderness of her breast.  In a rush of white hot bliss, she tightened her legs around his waist and her hold on his hair, and he followed suit after just a few more shallow thrusts.

He released her nipple slowly, as though he’d forgotten that he’d taken it in his mouth, and slowly pulled out of her, leaking their mixed cum along the soft plane of her thigh.

“Shit,” he said, scrambling for the paper towels on the other end of the counter.  “Sorry, Karen.”

“Don’t be,” she breathed, then reached over to grab him by the hair again, pulling him back to her to catch his lips against hers.  Frank stifled a groan into the sharp edges of her teeth. “Don’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
> Title and lyrics from "Do Your Thing" by Isaac Hayes.


End file.
